Bowling with Edward
by BlackKeys09
Summary: His one weakness. I can’t believe that I found something that I’m better at then the great Edward Cullen. BxE


Bowling

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**AN: Thank you very much to E.C.OwnsMySoul who read my story ahead of time, she's a fantastic author, go read her story "I Will Never Let You Fall" its absolutely amazing. **

Bowling. His one weakness. I can't believe that I found something that I'm better at then the great Edward Cullen. This is definitely a first. I figured that the reason Edward seemed reluctant to go bowling was because he was afraid he would use too much strength and break something…or something else along the lines of vampire strength, but no. it was because he's terrible at it. You would think that with his insane accuracy and skill he would be perfect at it, like everything else. But in this one particular instance, his vampire senses aren't helping him one bit.

It was gutter ball after gutter ball for him while I get spares and strikes. Now you might be wondering, how is someone like me good at bowling? Well when I was younger, bowling was one of my mom's crazy phases and she put me in this extensive training group. Now I'm not talking normal bowling here. I'm talking hard core, bowling boot camp. Yeah, I didn't even know that existed until she signed me up for it.

That's something I'll never understand, how when my mom goes through one of her phases I'm the one that suffers. But in this case it was actually fun. I enjoyed bowling, much to Renee's pleasure, so I went to all the practices, and helped win all the competitions. Yes that's right, there were competitions, meaning that there was more then one hard core bowling group. I was just as surprised as you are.

But anyways, back to the present.

At the moment, it was Edward's turn again, he groaned before picking up the ball and turning to me.

"Is this really necessary Bella? As much as I love watching you bowl, I'm terrible at it and I don't see why we need to continue playing" Wow. Edward complaining, that's another first.

"Ed-waard" I whined. "I love bowling, and it's been forever since I last came. Can't we just finish this game?"

"Fine Love, but do you realize how embarrassing this is for me?"

"I swear I'll ask Alice next time, I just figured it would be fun to go with you."

"Alright, I guess I should take my turn then"

"Go Eddie!" I cheered. "Oh its okay, you'll do better next time," I encouraged as he got yet again, another gutter ball.

"I'm sure I won't. You're up Love" I picked up my bowling ball, ran towards the alley, and threw the ball with precision.

"I really don't understand how you do that Bella. It amazes me."

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it."

"Will you teach me?" I was shocked, first of all this is the first thing Edward has had to ask my help for and what was I supposed to do? I mean obviously I can **try** to help, but I don't know how well it will go.

"Umm, sure. What would you like to know?"

"Well I've never really been clear how you're supposed to hold the ball, could you show me?"

"That I can do" I walked up to him and carefully positioned my hand on top of his, and placed his fingers in the appropriate matter. He turned his head and smiled sweetly at me.

"Okay and how are you supposed to be able to aim the ball? It never goes straight anyways." We walked up to the bowling alley, my hand still on his, and showed him how to line up the ball with the pins.

"Now I think the reason it goes crooked when you throw it is because you don't keep your arm straight when you throw it. Try it like this" I then guided his arm, keeping it straight as he threw the ball. It rolled straight down the middle, hitting the center pin. With a bit more force he probably would've gotten a strike, but considering this was his first time actually hitting down more then two pins, I was still really proud of him.

I jumped up, kissed his cheek and hugged him. He stood there in shock until he realized I was hugging him and proceeded to hug me back. Finally feeling the excitement, he lifted me up and spun me around, thanking me for helping him.

It felt great finally being able to help him in some way.

"It's still your turn Edward, shall we see if you can get the other pins down?"

"Will you help me again? I don't think I'll be able to do it on my own" he admitted.

"Sure" We went through the same process again, this time he hit down 3 more. Again I gave him a hug and a kiss, this time on the lips, and again he asked me to help him hit the last 4 pins down. Thankfully they were all on one side so it was an easy shot. When we had successfully knocked down all ten pins, he turned to me with a huge grin on his face.

"That's the first time I've gotten half the pins, let alone all of them. Thank you"

"No problem. I'm just glad I could actually help you with something."

"Well, it looks like this is our last round. It's your turn Love."

"Watch this," I got on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I picked up the ball, and headed toward the alley. I looked back over my shoulder and winked at Edward before throwing the ball and getting a strike.

"That was…impressive"

"Why thank you. Now I do believe it's your turn Edward"

"I do believe you're right."

He picked up the ball and headed towards the alley. Just before he threw the ball he turned back towards me, and winked, just as I had done before. I frowned and watched as he released the ball with much more precision then I could ever get and got a perfect strike.

Of course. That sneaky little vampire was just letting me win!

"Um, excuse me? What was that Edward?" I asked when he was standing an inch from me, smiling his perfect crooked smile. I immediately forgot why I was angry with him when he leaned down and pressed his lips on the side of my neck softly before whispering in my ear.

"You must be a really good teacher"

**AN: I've been wanting to write a bowling story for a while now, I have no idea why, the idea just popped into my head and I loved it, hopefully you did to! **

**Review please!!**


End file.
